


What Roses smile truly means

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What Roses smile truly means

Rose was smiling again and it was a rare occasion.  
Or rather the circumstances under which the smile was appearing were rare.  
Normally Rose smiled when she was hurting somone or killing them.  
Sometimes she did both at the same time, but it always involved her causing pain.

But today she her smiling was a truly nice and no in the last pain causing smile.  
God, Krav loved that smiled.  
He had missed it, Rose rarely ever smiled at him.  
But when she did his heart seemed to race and he couldn't help but smile back.  
With a littel luck.....

,,Do you want to.....retire for the night?"asked Rose after coming over with a grin that promised only one thing.

,,Picking up some fancy words are you?"

,,That's not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but luckily enough there are so many other people here..."

,,Yes."interrupted Krav her hurriedly before she could walk away, after all he knew thses were no empty words.  
They weren't exclusive, never had been and probably never would be.

,,That's the spirit."

Without waiting for him Rose turned around and left the Bar.  
Cursing Krav stood up and left his beer standing there.

Even trough he was taller then here and could make bigger steps it took him some time to catch up with her.

,,You are getting old."she teased him as soon as he was in earshot.

,,Please don't try to insult me with that, I am after all younger then you."

,,But I age better."

,,You could argue about that....."

,,You can't and you know why?"

,,No, not really, why?"

,,Because I am the woman and the woman traditionally is the one in charge."told Rose him and stopped before the door of their building.

,,It is the man."corrected Krav her, while Rosd opens the door and let the both of them.

,,What?"asked Rose and started to go upstairs.

,,It is traditionally the man who is in charge in a relationship."

,,Really? Wow. Who would have thought of that?  
Well in this relationship I am in charge."

,,Can't we just be equals?"asked Krav.

,,That's an interesting suggestion, maybe we can Krav, you know what I am in a generous mood.  
From now on Krav I will think of you as an equal."

,,Ok."

,,If there any decision to be made I will still be the one who is making them."

,,I never expected otherwise."told Krav her truthfully.

Both of them stopped now, standing before their apartment door and looking at each other.

,,Now it is getting serious."told Rose him and opens the door again, letting him into the apartment.

Without such as a word they made their way over to the bedroom.

,,Are you sure you want to go trough with this?"asked Rose him suddenly.

,,Of course I am."

,,Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you are really okay with this and that I am not forcing you into anything."

,,I swear I want this."

,,That's good."told Rose and walked over with a smile on her face.  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and then she kissed him passionately.  
Krav answered her kiss with the same passion.

,,So shall we?"asked Rose with a smirk and led him to the bed.

...............

Rose and Krav.  
They were a good match.  
Fierce and still pretty young, as soccers that was.  
As mortals they would have long ago died of old age.  
They were young and in love.  
Okay, Serpibe assumed they were.  
Either that or they were just incredibly horny and....helping each other..?!

God if truth had to be told Serpine didn't wanted to find out on the slightest.

What he could hear of them was way to much.  
Oh my god he could here them having ***.

And they weren't even trying to be quit, no they were doing the opposite of beeing quit.  
They must think the walls were sound proof.  
Hell Serpine wished they were, because this?  
This was just torture.

With a grimace he pulled his hands over his ears and tried to block the sounds out.  
But he couldn't.  
Somehow he still heard ever damn sound they made.  
God he could even understand the words they were saying and they were takking dirty.

Maybe this was part of his karma.  
Maybe finally all the bad thinghs he had done were starting to catch up with him.

For a second he remebered all the faces of the people he had killed, or at least the faces he could rember.  
Sone of the faces were blurred in his memory.  
Some were long gone.

Serpine hearts ached when he realised that he couldn't even begin to count how many people he had killed.  
More the a hundred?  
Sure.  
More then a thousand?  
Definitely.  
But had he killed more then two thousand?  
Who knows.......

But it wasn't that what truly haunted him.  
He was a killer.  
He had killed and he would kill again and he could life with that.  
No, he understood that most of the times there had been a situation were it was either his lifes or the other life.  
And he would always chose his life over anyone others.

What truly haunted was the torture he had done.  
Not the torture for information.  
That had been a duty too.  
No it was the torture he had done for pleasure that haunted him night and day.

For the rest of his life he would rember the sick pleasure of hurting people and....enjoying it.

So maybe the sounds of these two people....enjoying each other was a way to torture him.  
And God it was a good kind of torture.

Slowly Serpine sat down on his bed and tried to figure out what he should do.  
He couldn't leave, there were people who needed him and he couldn't risk them coming to tgus apartment and finding it empty.  
No he had to stay.  
That was the last he could do.

Slowly the sounds above him were getting louder.  
Seriously?, he thought and grimaces.

With a sigh he tried to ignore him.  
But it just didn't helped, they were so damn loud.  
And the more he tried to ignore it the more he seemed to focus on the sounds and the louder they seemed.  
And the older they seemed, the more he tried to ignore them and that lead.....

God suddenly he hated them.  
He wanted to go upstairs, kill them and then there would be silence.

The guilt hit him like a car hits a human.  
Kill them for having ***.  
No he hadn't sunken that low.  
At least not yet.

Slowly Serpine ducked his head in shame.  
What they were doing was only...natural and they should have fun.  
But that didn't made the sounds any more bearable.

There was a unique kind of pain to hearing two people enjoying something so much and knowing that Serpine wouldn't enjoy it himself.

Every sound of them reminded him of how empty and lonley his life truly was.

Every words whispered from one of them whispered into the other ones ear, showed him how there was no one he could whisper anything to somone.  
There was no one he could trust, no one he loved.

There was a woman in his life that maybe one day.....but no.  
He couldn't do that she was to kind, sweet and nice to deserve somone like him.  
No she decently deserved somone better somone who was a uniquely good as her.  
Not that there were people out there as good as she was, but Serpine would at kesst try to find somone some or her.  
Maybe that would free him from some of his karma 

His ears literally seemed to ache at every sound they made.  
Damning him to realise how many of these sounds there were.

Slowly shame began to catch up with him.  
He shouldn't hear this, this was something to private to overhear.

That were the sounds of two people loving each other.

God, how Serpine despised that sound.  
Someone should kill him and stopp his ears suffering from this.

Sometimes he wondered if he world ever have something even the slightest similar to what Rose and Krav had.  
He didn't thougt so, he didn't deserved it.

It couldn't be the woman he knew who loved him.  
Her love was to strong to goo, to varying for him.  
No, he couldn't ever love her back.  
He couldn't do that to her.

With a groan he got up and tried to figure up what the hell he should do......  
How could he make thses sounds stopp?

Maybe he should just yell and tell them to quiet it down.  
Hod, that would be awkward, worse ut would be without any style....it would be plain and boring.  
He couldn't do that.  
Couldn't be that.

Okay, maybe....maybe he could try to make the wall soundproof?  
Okay, he couldn't.  
Not because it would be style less or something that he would think boring (it would be trough).  
No he just didn't knew ....how.

Slowly he was running out of options......

With a sigh Seroine breathed in and focused.  
He knew there was an answer he just had to focus........  
And then it came to him.

With a sad grin he opened his eyes.

...............

The next morning was like usual, it was quite and everyone was relaxed.  
Serpine woke up with a smile and stretched, he had slept incredibly good.

Slowly ge got up and made his way over to the living room and enjoyed a nice breakfast with coffee and bacon.

Later that day Rose and Krav came down to visit him and they looked really good, they were practically glowing.

,,How are you Neffy?"greeted Krav him with a good natured smile.

Serpine starred at blankly at him, not understanding even one word.

,,Can you repeat that?"asked Serpine.

,,How are you Neffy?"repeated Krav.

,,Can't you speak louder, I can hear a word!"told Serpine him and was loud himself, maybe he was trying to show Krav how loud he should be.

Krav looked at Serpine a littel lost and then he looked questioning at Rose.  
But she just shrugged and looked back at him, she too didn't knew what this all was about.

,,How are you Neffy?"repeated Krav louder this time, practically yelling at Serpine.

,,I am good, thank you Krav how are you?"asked/yelled Serpine back.

,,I am fine, can you speak a littel quiter?"asked/yelled Krav back.

,,Of course."said Serpine calmy.

And that was how Rose and Krav's littel visit became really irritating.  
Every time that had to address they had to tell at Serpine and even then they sometimes had to repeat himself.

As soon as they left Krav and Rose started to discuss what had happened in hushed whispers (Not that they had to talk quitly, it just felt right).

,,Has he really turned half deaf?"asked Krav still stunned.

,,It looms like that."replied Rose and then she frowned,,Do you think we dud that?"

,,What, how?"asked Krav astonished.

,,You know last night....did you think we ruined his ears?"asked Rose.

,,Maybe, hell I hope so, because that would be pretty cool."told Krav her with a smile.

,,Well then this is the first time we ruined someone's ears."declared Rose with a kiss and smiled at Krav, then she kissed him.

,,Do you think we should try to ruin someoneelse's ears now?"suggested Rose with a smile.

,,Spunds good to me."told Krav her with a smile.

...........

They were doing it again.

But Serpine didn't could bring himself to care about that.  
No what he cared about was the woman on love with him.  
The woman that deserved to love somone as kind as her.  
A woman that should love somone who was cable of loving her back like she wanted at.

But lying there and starring at the ceiling Serpine realiaed that he didn't wanted that.  
He knew he should want better fir her.  
He knew she deserved better.

But starring at this dirty ceiling Serpine realosed that he didn't cared.  
Nit really at least.  
He was too selfish for that.

No, the truth was, that he loved her too....no love was the wrong word, he loved the way how she looked at him.  
With such admiration and trust that it almost hurt, but above all it wanted Serpines heart.  
And he loved the way she talked to him, loved the way she defend him.  
God, she was always defending him, even from her own friends.  
And maybe she should listen to them.

She deserved better.

But then Serpine didn't wanted her to have it better.  
He wanted her.  
By his side.  
Every day.  
Every second.

Slowly he touched one of his ears and good feel the blood flowing out of it.  
Without doubt he knew she would still love him, even half dead.  
Such things didn't mattered to her.

He would ruin her.  
In the end he would break her, or rather disappoint her corrected Serpine himself.  
She was too strong to get broken.  
But he wasn't.  
He had been broken, was still broken and he was going to break many times from now, which had yet come.

AN:  
This fanfiction is devoted to the people who inspired me to write it.....I hope you like it :)


End file.
